Pregnant By a Stranger
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" - Megan. "My life is over..." - Artemis. "I have to tell him! He has a right to know. But who is he?" - Zatanna. Three friends go out to a bar one night. Each going home with a stranger. The catch, each girl falls pregnant by a stranger. Follow Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis on their journeys of a life time.
1. Credits

The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

Young Justice belongs to DC Comics and the creators of tv show Young Justice.

This book uses characters from the Young Justice tv show, but the writer has no intention to try and pass the characters off as her own.


	2. Prologue

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" - Megan.

"My life is over..." - Artemis.

"I have to tell him! He has a right to know. But who is he?" - Zatanna.

Three friends go out to a bar one night. Each leaving with a stranger. The catch, each girl falls pregnant by said strangers.

Now each must juggle the stresses of work, pregnancy, and family all while trying to do the right thing and track down their baby daddy's.

Follow Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis on the journeys of a life time.


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

A Penny for Your Thoughts

Zatanna POV

" _I have to tell him! He has the right to know. But, who is he?"_

.

.

.

Many people in the world have a heart stopping moment in their lives.

That moment where time seems to freeze. Where fear overtakes your entire body. Where everything you know, your entire world, just comes crashing down.

For me, that moment is now.

My name is Zee Zatanna Madeline Zatara.

I'm twenty-one years old.

I'm an ER nurse currently employed at Gotham City Hospital.

And I'm pregnant.

I understand that you may be a little confused so why don't I start at the beginning?

Megan POV

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

.

.

.

My name is M'gann Megan Cynthia Moorse.

I'm twenty-one years old.

A Geriatric nurse at Gotham City Hospital.

And have recently discovered that I am pregnant.

In this situation some people may be calm, cool, and collected.

Others may cry, hit, scream, punch, and kick until they have no energy left in their bodies.

I, on the other hand, am totally and utterly freaking out.

To think it all started on that day. . .

Artemis POV

"My life is over!"

.

.

.

Have you ever done something stupid?

One bad decision made in the heat of the moment, which came back to bite you in the ass?

Well I have. Cause karma's come calling and it has my name written all over it.

My name's Art Artemis Lian Crook.

I'm sixteen.

I'm an ICU nurse at Gotham City Hospital.

And did something totally stupid which ended up with me currently pregnant.

To settle your curiosity on how I ended up in this situation, I'll begin my story on the day of the beginning of the ending of my life.

Do you guys like the new reboot?

Is it good, bad, somewhere in between?

Please comment!


	4. The Popular Club, Friends, and Strangers

The Popular Club, Friends, and Hot Strangers

"Come on Megan, you have to go!" Argued the young blonde nurse known by the name of Artemis Crook, "I mean even Zatanna is going, and she doesn't go anywhere".

"That's not true". The black-haired beauty known as Zatanna defended. A look of betrayal written on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn". Bit back Artemis, "Anyway, I'm serious you have to go. It's the hottest club in Gotham. Anyone who's anyone goes there".

"I don't know guys", the shy red-head stated, "You know that I'm not the clubbing type of girl".

The three young women walked down the otherwise empty hallway of Gotham City Hospital. Each branding the typical nursing scrubs and sneakers.

"So, what's the worst that can happen. Zee and I will be with you the entire time and it's only for one night". Artemis continued her petty attempt to convince Megan to join her and Zatanna on their night off.

"I still don't think I should go. I mean I've never done anything like that before, so I wouldn't know what to do". Megan exclaimed.

"Please, just this once and I'll never ask again". Artemis clasped her hands together while dropping to her knees, trying to emphasize her begging.

Megan contemplates the pros and cons of going out with her two friends to a place she knew nothing about. While Zatanna laughed at Artemis's trivial display, causing Artemis to glare daggers at her.

Finally coming to a decision, Megan drops her shoulders and responds to Artemis's pleas, "Uh, fine. I'll go, but I swear if you guys leave me I'll never go anywhere with either of you again".

Artemis jumps up from the floor, a look of victory making its way onto her face. When she suddenly, without warning, turns and punches Zatanna in the arm.

"Ow!" Zatanna yelps clutching her arm, "What was that for you brute?"

Artemis glares at her, "For laughing at me you annoyance".

Megan laughs at both of them. When they suddenly turn and eye her. Suddenly knowing what she just did, Megan freezes.

"What's so funny Megan?" Zatanna questions.

"Yes, Megan what is so funny. It couldn't be us that you're possibly laughing at, could it?" Artemis presses.

Both girls slowly begin to inch closer to Megan, playful looks crossing their faces.

Megan, not wishing to die by her friend's hands, turns and bolts down the hall in the opposite direction they were walking. Running for her life.

Artemis and Zatanna chase after her. Determination showing in their eyes.

"You can run but you can't hide Megan". Their laughs heard echoing through the hallway.

\- Later That Night -

Lights flash to the beat of the music as the three young adult females are seen sitting at a booth in the famous club known as _Young Justice_.

Megan looks around nervously, eyeing all of the drunken clubbers while playing with the hem of red, sleeveless, back laced dress.

"Stop worrying Megan nothing's going to happen, it's just a club. And we're here to have fun". Zatanna slurs in an attempt to ease her. Finishing the last of her fifth martini.

Megan takes a deep breathe in and out, "I know Zee. It's just that I've never done anything like this before". She gulps down some more of her third margarita. Sensing her head starting to become fuzzy.

Zatanna hums in response getting up from the booth, while catching a glimpse of Artemis in the crowd of dancers. She straightens out the skirt of her cocktail dress, before turning to Megan and barely managing to inform her that she is going to get another drink, stumbling away.

Megan takes a deep breathe in and out before downing the last two-thirds of her drink. This time welcoming the growth of fuzziness in her conscience.

\- With Artemis -

Artemis could vaguely register her surroundings. As she moved her body to the sound of the music.

Though she did not care. For Artemis is having the time if her, drunken, life. Dancing with the hot red head man whose name she did not know.

\- With Zatanna -

If Zatanna could think straight she probably would not have left her purse god knows where. But she was not thinking straight, due to the alcohol coursing through her veins.

Which lead to her current predicament of being chewed out by the bar tender.

Thankfully though, a black-haired, drop dead gorgeous, man came to her rescue. Paying for her drink without even asking for a penny in return. So, in a moment of courage and drunkenness, Zatanna made her way across the bar and sat next to the mysterious stranger.

-With Megan -

With the aid of intoxication, Megan was beginning to enjoy her night. At least until a pair of tipsy men came over, tried, and failed to strike up a failed conversation with the lone woman.

When she politely turned them down more than a few times, they began to become slightly aggressive.

At least until a handsome and muscular man showed up and threatened them. Which caused them to trip over their feet trying to get away from the man.

In an act of gratitude, Megan invited the stranger to sit with her. Sporting a knee weakening smile, the stranger accepted her offer and took Zatana's previous seat.

\- Later -

As time went on each intoxicated girl left with their nameless counterparts.

Leading to a night of passion and ecstasy for each woman.

A night each may soon learn to regret.

\- Check out these links for their dresses -

Zatanna's Dress: .

Artemis's Dress:

.

Megan's Dress:

.

What do you readers think?

Better than before?

Worse?

Comments and ideas are welcomed.


End file.
